South Park Sucks, Fiamma's POV
by teenbooks4eva
Summary: Fiamma F. Jones has just moved to South Park and is all alone. She will make many friends in her new home, and hopefully, fall in love. Companion Fic to South Park Sucks. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Name: Fiamma F. Jones**_

_**Looks: Albino; meaning white hair, red eyes.**_

_**Personality: She is a friendly girl, but is mostly a tom-boy. She claims that she is related to the awesome Prussia, though she has no proof of this. She gets along fine with everyone, except for Wendy and Cartman (then again, who does?) and has a multiple **__**personality disorder**__**.**_

_**Max: The tougher side of her, not afraid to kick some ass and doesn't take shit from anyone.**_

_**Mekenna: Her girly side, she believes fighting is 'icky' and thinks shopping is a sport.**_

_**Gemini: The wisest and gentlest, thinks everyone should live in harmony and gives good advice.**_

_**Vixen: The slut/ho, **__**flirts**__** with anything with a dick.**_

_**Elena: The nerd, reads a lot, wears glasses (even though none of the other personalities do) and prefers not to stick with the crowd.**_

**OC for 'South Park Sucks', her POV**

**Play list for chappie-Just that Sexy**

**Everybody's Got Somebody But Me by****Hunter Hayes**

**Sexy, naughty, bitchy**

**stupid cupid**

**Rasputin**

**Her name is alice**

I woke up for a not-so-average day, today I was going to move! I truly will miss my BFFs but I need a new scenery change. I currently live in Trenton, NJ; but I'm moving to South Park, a calm, peaceful mountain town.

_Finally, _Gemini spoke.

_Bad, very bad, _Max countered.

_I wonder if there are any cute boys there, _Mekenna said thoughtfully.

_Who cares? _Max said rudely

_I do! _Mekenna said, offended_._

_SHUT UP! _Vix screamed.

I covered my ears, knowing full well it won't help. I wish big brother Prussia was here to help me, he would know what to do. I went down stairs to find my already packed bags. The house was way to silent, but I knew why. I lived alone, I was forced to move by the government. It was for my safety they say, they say my parents are the head of the German mafia. I didn't even know there was a German mafia! Brother would have known.

I picked up my Shugo Chara themed bags and hauled them to the bus station. From there I boarded a bus to the airport. A few hours later I got on a train and the 'girls' started to argue. A bit of yelling and odd stared from strangers later I put in my headphones and started playing some Vocaliod, Hunter Hayes and other music. I made sure it was a songs about heart break, which is my favorite kind. It reminds me that I will never love, nor do I want to. If I tried I would become too attached and then get hurt. WOW! Pessimist much! That came out of no where.

_Be careful not to become too depressed, it will ruin our 'first day' image _Mekenna thought.

_I told you to SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ I thought. By the looks around me I accidentally said it out loud. I sent a Max worth glare to them all making them all shrink down in fear. I put my ear buds back in and slumped in my seat. Eventually I fell asleep, dreaming of anime and yoai.

I was awoken by thumping, the plane was landing in a airport in Denver. I got up and got my luggage. Then I walked out of the building, looking for my escort. I searched every face and sign that I could, finally I found the one that said 'FIAMMA'. The man holding it had a taxi cab hat on and was near the said vehicle. I walked to him and gave him my hand, he shook it and took my luggage. The put them in the trunk and opened the back door for me. I gratefully got in and buckled in. Unlike in New York City there was no massage about 'click it or ticket' or other messages from past mayors. I was glad of it because they where annoying. The taxi man drove a bit weirdly and a lot of cows got in his way as got closer to our destination. After around 30 minutes we got to our destination. I paid the driver after he gave me my bags. I turned to look at my new home.

Most of the home was made of glass from the outside. This was because the was one whole room that surrounded the house, it was a place to walk, read, and there was also a fireplace. I walked in and threw the large glass double doors to find the rest of the house was just a beautiful as the outside. In the living room was a silver and diamond chandelier. The rug was emerald green and the walls where metallic silver. I later found out this was the theme for all the rooms. Three couches were set up in a U shape. There where also Emerald green with silver swirl stitching. I went up into my room and found it was completely white. There only was a large white bed. I collapsed into it and passed out.

I woke up the next morning knowing that I had to get to school. I trudged to my suitcases and picked out my favorite outfit. It has black leggings and a short black skirt. The skirt and the leggings had neon green Frankenstein stitches on them. I also wore a Black Butler "Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, and Claude" T-shirt. On top was a dark blue denim jacket with bleach stains and paint splatters. I knew I didn't match, but I loved the outfit. I went outside and found a silver bike in the yard. I hopped on and rode the 7 miles out of the woods I lived in. I used the path Elena and Gemini memorized from the taxi drive. Once I was out of the woods I used the roads to find the school. When I got there I stopped at the parking lot and tied up my bike. I ran to the head office and barged in. I wasn't ready for the sight I saw. In front of me was a red-haired women with her hands in her pants. The women shot her hand out of her pants, it was wet and sticky.

"You must be the new student, Fiamma." She said. I nodded mutely, wondering who she was 'jacking-off' to.

"I'm sorry for the sight you just witnessed" She said. I nodded again. She handed me a paper with my schedule on it. I looked at it and found that I had Mr. Garrison right now. I ran out of the office and tried to ride my self of the images in my mind.

I walked up to the door that said my teacher's name. I walked in and found that the class wasn't even there yet.

"Who are you?" The man at the desk said.

"I'm Fiamma F. Jones, the new girl" I replied. He nodded and I stayed there silently. A bell rang in the background and a bunch of kids ran into the room. Everyone took there seats and I just stood there awkwardly.

"OK class, today we have a new student… another one… damn it…" Mr. Garrison trailed off, looking suddenly depressed. "Her name is Fiamma F. Jones, please treat her with respect and maybe, just maybe, I will _think_ about not sending your little asses to the principle."

"Hey, the names Fiamma F. Jones, don't bother asking what the F stands for. My awesome big brother, Prussia, you can call him, can and will beat any of your asses if you mess with me. Treat others the way you should be treated as they say, and of course, if you flirt with me, I'll flirt right back; depends on if I like ya. My interest are reading, and I enjoy art very much. So I hope we can be friends, k?" I said, winking to the class. I teacher told me to sit next to another girl.

"Hey there Fiamma, my name's Casey Marsh. I'm new also, just came yesterday." the girl said, I stared at her, looked for any weaknesses of strengths.

"Nice to meet you Casey." I shook the hand she offered earlier.

"So, did you say that you're big brother was Prussia?" She asked, almost smiling. For a second I thought she was making fun of me, but I decided to test her.

"Yep, the awesome Prussia. I never met him, but I know he's out there. He left when I was a baby to go on an awesome adventure, so I have no memories of him, but I just know he's my brother."

She stared, just stared at me.

"You watch Hetalia?" She asked bluntly.

"Yup!" I said, a huge smile formed on my face and I knew, this is my new best friend.

I was stopped in the hall later today by a odd girl with a purple jacket.

"Was there something wrong with your parents?" My eyebrow twitched in madness because this girl's rudeness.

"Uh… no." I was offended so I narrowed my eyes in a warning. She obviously didn't get it.

"Then why do you look like that?" She said.

"Look like what, exactly?" Max was started to come out and I started to shrink into my body.

"You know, white hair, red eyes, pale skin. I would say you were a vampire if I knew they didn't exist."

"What, never seen an albino before?" Max and I said in unison.

"No, I can't say I have."

"Sup Wends!" The girl, Casey, from before said. "Why aren't you in class? You're student council president, remember? That's not a very good reputation, is it?"

"Oh, hey Casey." I said, not Max, me.

"Ah… you two know each other?" The girl, I think her name was Wendy, said.

"Yup, just met today. We found out that we have a lot in common, similar to the way _Craig _and I became friends, you know?" Casey said in a almost teasing/threatening way. "Oh, I forgot to ask, did you enjoy that present I gave you yesterday?"

Where these two FRIENDS!

Wendy's eyes widened, but then reverted to her normal size.

"I can send another one if you want? A different style? Maybe… a movie?" I was so confused, how did this awesome, cool girl become friends with his jerk!

"N-no… that's fine. You're right, I should go to class." She turned around and quickly strode out of sight.

"So… wait a sec… you're actually friends with her?" I pointed down the hall where Wendy was a few seconds a go, turning to her once she was gone.

"Nope." she answered and started to drag me across the hall way.

"Then… what did you mean by all of that? Why did you sound so friendly?"

"Well… it's complicated. I don't really like her that much. And-" I cut her off.

"And why did she seem so scared? Did you blackmail her? That would make sense considering you said you _weren't_ her friend, that and you said you gave her a gift. Friend's don't blackmail each other usually, so… you must hate or something, right?"

"In some sense, yes. She's just jealous cuz I'm friends with her crush, even though she has a boyfriend who happens to be my twin brother. Stan Marsh, you saw him earlier, yeah?"

"Yea, he was sitting next to some other ginger kid, Kyle Broflovski*, I think was his name." I said, but then stopped in my tracks and turned to her hesitantly.

"Hey… can you keep a secret?"

"Oh… is it yaoi related?"

"Yes."

"Fire away. I got a zipper," I pointed to my mouth, "and a key," I held up my index finger and thumb. She grinned.

"Well, listen closely, I'm only gonna say this once, got it?" I nodded, looking at her intently. "Well, to start off, Kyle and Stan have been best friends since… I don't, Pre-k I guess, and I just moved here a couple of days ago to come and live with Stan. That's how I met Kyle, and I could tell right off the bat that he was in love with Stan," I gasped, but she continued,

"But, he was obviously jealous of Wendy, Stan's girlfriend. Now, back to my first day here, when I first got here, Wendy asked me if I would like to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I said yes, thinking I could somehow get a way to get close to Wendy and convince her to break up with Stan so Kyle can have his chance. Cuz you know, being the yaoi fangirl I am, I promised to help him.

During lunch, however, I learned that Wendy had a huge crush on Craig when he came to ask if I would sit with him also and Wendy kept glaring at me ever since. Craig and I became friends when we found out we both listen to Vocaloid." Here, she smirked and nodded, as if she too understood the power of Japanese singing robots. "Later, Wendy asked if she could speak with me, so we went into the girl's bathroom right before our next class, where I told her I would make her life a living hell until she broke up with Stan. So far, she's been pretty persistent, but it's only been a day, so I can't really say that, but anyways Kenny over heard us, and he wasn't angry or anything, he's a really cool guy, and he said I was awesome or something. He wants me to teach him, teach him what, exactly, I don't know, but still teach him none than less.

Back to the topic, yesterday, after school, Wendy came over to hang out with Stan. I guessed that they had these plans for a while now since I knew Wendy wouldn't come over after what happened earlier, so obviously, when she arrived, she was a nervous wreck. We decided to watch a movie, which I helped pick out with Stan, and watched a horror movie. I thought it was pretty good, but Wendy was obviously scared and Stan seemed a bit… more or less disturbed. But he enjoyed it anyways.

After the movie was done, Stan went into the kitchen to go clean the bowl that we ate the popcorn out of, leaving me and Wendy to ourselves. I was able to act nice the whole time Wendy was there, just to confuse her, so I kept up the act by asking her about her relationship with Stan. She knew that I knew that Kyle liked Stan, but what she didn't know was that it was _Kyle himself _that liked Stan; she probably thinks it's another girl or something."

I laughed, as if. "We continued to talk, and I learned that they recently just got back together again, since they've been in an on and off relationship since fourth grade," she raised an eyebrow, and I nodded as if to confirm her un-asked question, "and the reason they broke up last time was because Stan wanted to hang out too much and Wendy felt that she needed some space. But, the reason why Stan wanted to be around her so much wasn't because he actually loved Wendy to death, it was because he was unconsciously in love with Kyle and was trying to make him jealous, since Kyle was dating Bebe, a friend of mine, at the time." I let out a small, 'wha?' which she gladly decided to explain.

"Apparently, Kyle went out with Bebe because Bebe wanted to make _someone else _jealous. I figured it would be Clyde, her old boyfriend, but then I realized, Clyde isn't dating anyone, so why would she need to make him jealous? And _then _Kyle told me that Bebe wouldn't tell him who she was trying to make jealous, and then I immediately ruled Clyde out. Bebe isn't the type of person to hide her crush to her friends, so I figured it had to be someone you could never imagine Bebe dating. The only person I could think of was Cartman, that fat guy you saw earlier, he's a douche. I learned that Cartman had a crush on Bebe, so it wasn't impossible.

But anyways, back to the night Wendy came over. As she was about to leave, I stopped her and rushed to go fix together a 'present'," I put air quotation marks, "for her. I gave it to her, and told her not to open it until she got home. So that explains the whole story… Oh! And also, in chorus class, I sang Trick and Treat with Stan, and I scared her just by the song, her face was so hilarious, I wish I had a camera at the time." I smiled, thinking of all of the times Wendy made a funny face and what it would be like to make a photo album of them, so I can look at the whenever I feel down and have a good laugh.

Fiamma stood there, staring at me blankly, before breaking out into a huge grin.

"That is awesome," she paused, "not as awesome as my brother of course, but it's pretty close." I grinned and shrugged.

"Thanks I try." She continued to lead to the class room again.

"But, just one question…"

"Hmm?" She gave me a side way glance as we came a stop to the classroom door.

"What was that present you gave Wendy?" She smirked.

"Oh nothing… just a warning."

-0-0-

During class Casey and a orange, parka clad boy were throwing notes across the class.

I wonder what kinky things you could do with that parka Vix thought. I gagged internally to show how sick that was.

"Hey guys, think you can make room for two more?" Casey asked, grinning as she nudged some kid's elbow with her knee. He and and another boy scooted over a bit and she sat down. I sat with two other boys on the other side of the table.

"Craig and gents, this is Fiamma F. Jones, my new friend." she grinned at them, ignoring one of the kid's confused look on the 'Craig and gents' part and waved she hand towards me.

"Fiamma, the new student, right?" A black kid asked from the other side of a brown haired jock-looking dude. I nodded proudly. "I'm Token, and this blubbering idiot here is Clyde." He mentioned towards said blubber, who was currently nibbling on a taco like a squirrel.

"Awwww." Casey let out, absolutely gushing over him. Clyde looked up at her, with wide eyes, and She started squirm in my seat.

I laughed too, finding Clyde's actions adorable as well. I looked over at Craig and Tweek.

"I'm assuming you're Craig, right?" I pointed at a Stan look-alike, who only nodded with his usual blank face.

"And this…" Casey trailed off dramatically, pausing to let out a quiet squeal, no doubt having everyone at the table hear it. "Is TWEEK TWEAK!" She didn't bother to tell the people who were glaring at her for sudden yelling to piss off.

I giggled at Tweek who let out a scream and began to mutter, 'oh Jesus' over and over again.

"Tweek Tweak, what a cool name! It's your real name, right?" I asked Tweek, grinning at him.

Tweek nodded twitchingly, keeping his eyes focused on his food and thermos.

"That's really cool, I kinda wish I was named Tweek Tweak, but I'm quite happy with my name." I nodded to myself, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms.

"Fiamma F. Jones?" Casey asked aloud to herself. "OH MEH GAWD! FIAMMA F. JONES AS IN ALFRED F. JONES?" She suddenly cried out, scaring about everyone within a 2 mile radius.

"That's right!" I grinned again, a sharp tooth sticking out from the others.

"Sorry… who?" Token asked, tilting his head.

"Alfred F. Jones, or America I guess. Probably the funniest country of all countries. He's like, my 6th favorite." Casey sighed, placing her cheek into her palm.

"Why are you talking about countries as if they were real people?" Craig asked flatly. Casey smirked.

"You've heard of Vocaloid but not Hetalia?" She asked teasingly. As he shook his head, she also shook her's, but more in a disapproving way, though she still had a smile on her face. "What a shame."

"What is Hetalia?" Clyde spoke for the first time through a mouthful of taco. I squealed at the cute boy.

"Hetalia is an anime about countries that are personified. I'm sure they have every single country in the world, but there's some that don't feature in the show or the manga. So there's an America, Russia, China, Japan, Italy, Germany, France, England and so on so forth," Casey paused, "Heh, I just names both the Allies and the Axis." We both fist-pumped. "The show is set in WWI and WWII, but there are some scenes in the present too. It's probably the best anime ever, and maybe the funniest." I nodded in agreement.

"So, who are you other top 5 favorites?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"You said America was your 6th favorite, who are the other 5?"

"Oh, well my first is Russia,then my second is China, my third is Norway, then England and then Romano. I would list more, but there's so many countries that sometimes I can't remember anything past the top 6." I laughed, but stopped, something was wrong here.

"No Prussia?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Is that a trick question? Prussia is awesome, so awesome, that he doesn't need to be numbered." Casey waved her hand.

I laughed, happier then earlier.

"Yeah, that's my brother for ya."

"Hey… I got a question…" Clyde started, setting down his taco.

"Hm? What is it?" Casey asked.

"How do you get your eyes to change color like that? It's really cool."

"Oh… well…" I started, but was cut off by Token hitting Clyde in the head. He whined, grabbing the spot Token hit him on and rubbed it gently while pout-glaring at Token.

"That's rude, don't ask things like that."

"How is that rude? I just wanted to know how she did that."

"Yeah, but there's a lot of people out there who has eyes that can change color. It's either due to their mood or what they're wearing, now stop being an idiot."

"Yeah, but her eyes were like, flashing! I don't think she could change moods _that _quick. And her shirt isn't changing color, so it can't be her clothes!"

"It doesn't matter, you don't just-"

"Multiple personality disorder." Everyone froze and turned to me.

"Wha-?" They said in unison. Token just blinked while Tweek twitched.

"I have a multiple personality disorder." I repeated evenly, seeming to not be bothered by this. How many personalities?" Casey asked, quite intrigued.

"5, not including my real one. Max is the one that comes out most often, though." Casey nodded.

"So… who are the others?" Craig asked, also seeming intrigued.

"Well, Max is pretty mean, she'll beat up anyone basically. Then there's Mekenna, the girly one. You'll know when she's out when you see me wearing skirts and beg you guys to go shopping. Then Gemini is probably the most mature. She's nice, and gives really good advice. Vixen… well…" I scratched her cheek, "she's a… a slut basically. If you see me switching from boy to boy within the time span of… 5 minutes, then you'll know that's her. And finally, there's Elena, my favorite one since she's the quietest. She studies a lot, and is the main reason why I pass most of my classes now. She wears glasses even though the rest of us don't…"

"That's really cool!" Casey exclaimed after a short amount of silence. I blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"That's not what people normally say…"

"Well what do people normally say?"

"Piss off." Casey snorted a bit, watching her grin creep back onto her face.

"Ah, we better hurry and eat. We only have 10 minutes till our next class." I picked up my pizza and started to brutally chew it. Casey said, "And you're murdering your pizza, why?"

"Sorry, I like biting things." I grinned and she laughed.

"With teeth like that, I'd be surprised if you didn't."

Later on in the day a really annoying dude decided to pick a fight with me. He kept bragging how he was sooooo much better then everyone. Before I knew it I let Max have some control and she landed a huge punch on his nose. He took a few swings at me before we were both sent to the nurses.

The nurse immediately started to reprimand the boy. After her took a few verbal blows I decided to say something.

"The fuck is wrong with you? People like you piss me off; always so full of yourselves. _You _should learn to watch it, or else I'll do more than break that nose of yours." Max said.

"John, dear God, you _know _it isn't right to hit girls. Go get the first aid kit."

"Tell me your name dear." The nurse said, addressing Max.

"Fiamma F. Jones."

"New student?" The nurse asked, probably not being able to find her name anywhere in her book. Max nodded, her arms crossed.

"Jesus John, you're going after _new female _students now? Who's next, Casey Marsh?"

"Why are you blaming this all on me? She's the one who started it!" Ah yes, the cliché 'he/she started it!' saying where the adult would reply with 'I don't care who started it, I'm ending it!' or something similar.

"Me!" Max let out a sarcastic laugh. "You're the one who was bragging about how strong you were and how better you are than other people. You even said you were the strongest kid in school, which I highly doubt!"

"Hey you two, quiet down, we have a sleeping student in here." The nurse waved her hands towards Parka boy, I saw that next to him was Casey.

"Oh, Casey." Max said.

"Hey… Fiamma." Casey said.

"Good, you two know each other. Casey dear, you won't mind helping to Fiamma's cuts while I fix up John, would you?" The nurse asked. She nodded slowly and grabbed the first aid kit that the nurse was handing her.

As Max sat down a safe distance away from John and the nurse, Casey got out some band-aids and wipes and smiled.

"Hello Max, it's nice to finally-"

"Cut the crap with the nice and formal stuff, I live in the same body is Fiamma, you don't think I know who you really are?" Max suddenly cut Casey off, managing to stay quiet so the other two conscious occupants of the room wouldn't hear. I felt really sorry that I couldn't do anything about Max's behavior.

"So you can hear what Fiamma hears even when you're not out." Casey said.

"You catch on fast." Max smirked as she placed a band-aid on my/her forehead.

I twirled around and saw Kenny sitting up, placing a hand to his forehead and the hole in his head mysteriously gone. There was still dried blood everywhere, but no more chunks of brains, since they too disappeared mysteriously.

He looked over at the nurse and John first, and then his eyes trailed to us. He stared at me, my eyes blank yet amused, and then at Max, her eyes bored and her arms crossed again.

"About time sleeping beauty woke up. I thought you were joking about the whole coming back to life thing." Casey smirked, taking a seat next to Max's chair and Kenny's bed.

"Told you I could get us out of class." He smirked also, but then it disappeared when he looked at Max again. "So this is the famous Fiamma?" Annnnnd, cue the smirk again.

"No, it's Max, the tough one." Casey corrected.

"Doesn't matter, she looks hot either way." Max raised an eyebrow at him, her arms still crossed.

"So you come back to life, eh? Then I'm sure you won't mind if I kill you again, do you?" Casey laughed a little at her remark, and Kenny's smirk faltered a bit.

"OK, all done. Ah, I see Kenny is awake. OK you four, off to class." She shooed us all out the door.

"Hmph, how rude." Kenny sniffed and crossed his arms, sticking his nose in the air. Casey laughed at his reaction, mainly because I knew that he was joking. "So how long was I out?"

"Long enough to miss English, it's time to go to our last class. Chorus, here I come. M- Fiamma, you have that class with me, right?"

Max nodded, looking around the hallways in a rather bored manner. Casey grinned and grabbed her wrist, turned, and waved to Kenny.

"See ya Kenny! And um… nice meeting you John." She ended awkwardly before dragging Max away. She yelled in protest, saying she doesn't need her to drag her around like a rag-doll, but Casey ignored her.

**Finally finished! Reminder! Fiamma doesn't consider Max to be apart of her, just using her body.**


	2. Background Information

**I wanted to do a background chapter on Fiamma, and since no new chapters have come up lately I'm doing it now. So, it isn't really a "story" chapter, but-well just read it. I hope you enjoy!**

Fiamma Felicia Jones

Country of Origin- Fiamma was born in Germany.

Family info- Her father and real brother lives in Germany, while Fiamma choose to live in America with her mom to learn about there culture and language. Her mom died 2 years before she moved to South Park. Her Dad and real brother haven't seen her since her Mom's funeral. Prussia, her 'brother' hasn't seen her since she was around about 3 months old.

(Italian)Mother- Her mom worked all the time and always left her alone. She never believed that Fiamma had 'people' in her head. She moved away from Germany to Trenton, NJ, but still loved her family who still lived in Germany. She was always sad because she had to leave her husband.

(German)Father- He is very rich and does love Fiamma and her Mother. He is the one who offered to have her move to South Park in her own house and gave her a unnecessary 1,000 dollars a week. Little is known about her father.

(German)Real brother- Never talked to Fiamma and never tried to contact her. She believes that her brother really hates her. The rest is unknown.

(Prussian)Prussia- Look up 'Hetalia, Prussia'.

Name meaning- Fiamma- meaning 'fire' and origin is Italian

Felicia-Meaning 'Luck' and origin is German

Jones- (?)

Personality explanation-

(extreme case of MPD)

The reason most people get MPD is because they are very lonely in life. This also is the same for Fiamma. She was often alone as a child and started seeing nice people who helped her get threw life. At one point these people's bodies disappeared but they stayed in her head. The different people became part of her but kept their own selves. When she moved too America at age seven she made many friends and her very own personality formed. The people stayed and started to come out when they are needed, sometimes even when they are not.

Her favorite is Elena but she is forced to come out so that Fiamma can get good grades. Fiamma doesn't know that she doesn't want to come out as much because she doesn't want to complain. Fiamma's eyes turn a light red, close to pink, but not. Her real body has emerald green eyes and slightly curly, brown hair. Her skin is a little tan and has a few blemishes.

Max comes out the second most because she takes control forcefully when Fiamma gets even a little mad. When she takes over Fiamma's eyes turn dark, blood red. She actually has brown-blonde hair and eyes. She is severely tanned and scar-ed from 'fights'.

Mekenna is used the most whenever Fiamma is bored. She comes out, turning Fiamma's eyes pink, and takes her body (and money) on a looooong trip. Most of Fiamma's money is used by her, and most of the clothes are put away until she comes out again. Mekenna really is blonde with baby blue eyes and perfect pale skin.

Gemini never comes out until someone needs advice. She makes Fiamma's eyes become a dull red. She really has extremely pale skin, black hair and eyes.

Vixen is almost never allowed out unless during a introduction or when Fiamma let's her come out while she sings a really sluttish song. On the rare account that she is, she makes Fiamma's eyes a violet red. She actually has dark, velvet red hair and mesmerizing, emerald green eyes.

Some songs let Fiamma use one or more personalities to sing with her. These songs include Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me (in order: Mekenna, Vixen, Max); Split Personality (her and Max) ; ect.


	3. KillMeNow!

Max had already went back into me by the time we reached our chorus class, and I apologized about how Max was so rude to Kenny, and that I didn't mean it. Casey patted my shoulder and told me it was okay, and said that Kenny won't take too much offence to it; he's a pretty likeable guy, so I hoped he didn't get angry. As we walked into class, the first thing I noticed was Wendy sitting in the corner, chatting with a curly blonde. Casey smirked, probably planning a way to bug Wendy, while she was distracted I tugged on her arm and led her towards Stan and Kyle's table. We passed by Craig on our way, and she exchanged a quick wave with him before sitting next to Stan, I sat across from her and next to Kyle. She looked at me and then pointed at her seat, and then at Kyle. I knew that she wanted me to switch seats with her so I turned to Stan."Hey, Stan, right?" He nodded. "Do you mind switching with me? It's ok if you don't though, since you're sitting next to your sister…" I started off shyly, not to mention it was completely fake.

"Oh no… it's fine." Stan grabbed his stuff and got up, I did the same. We both walked around the table, I went one way and Stan went another, and we successfully switched seats, plopping our things down on the table and sitting at the same time.…That was probably the most synchronized seat switching I've ever done. Even Kyle seemed of course, that amazement didn't last long when he realized just what exactly Casey and I were up too. He glared at us, but we just smiled sweetly in return. I guess by now that he figured out Casey told me everything. I'm just glad he doesn't seem too pissed about it.

"Ok class!" The teacher clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention and quieting all chatter. His bright smile faltered a little as he spotted Casey, and she couldn't help but smile in return. He inhaled a bit and looked away, an action that I certainly noticed and I raised an amused eyebrow in her direction. She smirked in return, basically explaining through her eyes that she would tell me teacher (for the life of me, I can't remember his name…) explained what we would be doing today. Unfortunately, it involved no singing, because I wanted to show my skills, (_yeah right, _everyone chorus in my mind, so I innerly yelled at them)but instead a practice worksheet over certain music notes and different voice styles.

"…Well… isn't this fun." Casey commented blandly as the four of us stared down at our papers.

"…What's a soprano?" Stan asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Someone who sings with a high-pitched voice." Kyle answered without looking up from his paper. After a moment though, he looked up at Casey. "Aren't you a soprano?" She blinked.

"Well… I guess. When I sing without really trying, I tend to have a high-pitched voice, but if I really do try my best, I'm a bit in the middle; just to make it sound loud and powerful."

"I'm a bit of a soprano," I spoke up, "…but Max likes to sing a bit deeper… I never really heard the others sing before…" I muttered to myself, placing my fingers to my chin in a thinking pose as I squinted my eyes in thought.

"Is Max like your brother or something?" Stan asked offhandedly. I smiled a bit, as did Casey.

"No, I have multiple personality disorder. Max is one of my personalities." I grinned as both Stan and Kyle stared at me blankly, and Casey couldn't help but let a small laugh past her lips.

"Shit, really?" They both chorused. I nodded. "How many?" Should I be concerned with the sudden twin-like actions that these two are doing? I thought Stan was Casey's twin… but then again, Kyle has known Stan longer than she has.

"5, not including me."

"I think it's interesting to be friends with someone with a multiple personality disorder, because then it's like making more than one new friend." Casey said.

"You knew this already?" Stan asked her.

"Yeah, but I only met one personality, Max. I'm still waiting to meet the others." She grinned and nodded. I, thought, didn't want Casey to ever meet the others. Even if she does, somehow, get them out. I can garentee she won't be happy with it. Every single one, besides Elena, annoyed the hell out of me after all these years.

_Love you too, _Mekenna said bitterly. I mentally shrugged and I felt the aggravation of the others mix with hers.

_Maybe we should all make a show of coming out, for our dear Fiamma's sake, _Vixen added in. I innerly groaned, those two just loved to piss me off, didn't they.

_Yes, yes we do, _the two said in sync and I prepared for the complete worst. I can tell that Casey would try to get them all out, all I know is that she brought this to herself.

"Yo, Casey, you alive there?" She blinked as I snapped my fingers in from of her. She eventually realized I was trying to get her attention.

"Oh yeah, sorry, just thinking which singing voices would best suit your other personalities." she said quickly.

"So what are the other personalities like?" Stan asked. I opened my mouth, about to answer, but Casey cut me off, smirking.

"Why don't we wait until they meet them themselves? I'm sure it would be quite fun, no?" She asked me. I blinked but then smiled soon after .

"I guess..." Kyle pouted, sticking his bottom lip out, making a extremely cute expression, that even Stan noticed. Of course, Kyle noticed none of this, and so he continued to look unintentionally took all my will power not to start screaming right then and there.

*.~.~.~.~.~.*

"Yes, school is over!" Casey cheered as we all walked out the front doors, throwing my arms in the air. "Time to go home and be lazy." I laughed at her actions as Kenny walked up next to her, grinning.

"I hear ya, today seemed to pass by slowly."

"Especially what with you dying and all…" Casey grumbled and crossed her arms and pouted at him.

"You're still freaked out about that?"

"Oh, I guess now you finally found out, huh?" Stan smiled nervously as he heard their conversation.

"And how come you didn't tell me this? I'm your sister, you should warn me about these things!" Casey pointed a finger at him as her glare turned to his direction.

"Well I mean… you never asked…" She snorted and crossed her arms again.

"Yeah, because the first thing I ask my long-lost twin brother once I meet him is, 'Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any friends that die occasionally and come back to live, would you?' Totally normal. I laughed at her sarcastic comment, and she out a small grin.

"Anyways," Kyle interrupted rather loudly to get our attention, "what do you guys wanna do now?"Casey tapped her chin thoughtfully and I puffed my cheeks out in concentration.

"Let's all go to the mall!" Casey suddenly shouted with a smile. Everyone paused and stared at her blankly. I hoped I heard her wrong.

"The mall?" I questioned. Her grin widened as she nodded, and I stared at her intently, silently wondering if she was suicidal. I ran the idea over in my head and then shrugged, "Sounds cool."

Suddenly a shrill bat-like scream came from my right, I turned around in shock. Suddenly, I realized it was the freaky bitch from earlier who insulted my parents and though I was a vampire. Internally I threatened her with death if she called me that again, exturnally I cringed at the sound of her voice. She sounded like a a dolphin on steroids.

"Hey, Stan!" A hyper, badly-dressed bitch sqeeled next to my ear and caused me to flinch in pain.

_Damn woman, _Max said, _she's worst the Mekenna_

"Hey Wendy!" Stan grinned as said person jumped into his arms and gave him a small rest of us stood there, each of us having our own different reactions. Cartman rolled his eyes, Kenny remained neutral, though he raised an eyebrow, Kyle fidgeted a little, and Casey and I shared a the two lovebirds (barf) were done, Wendy jumped away and turned to the rest of us. She glanced at all of us, resting her eyes on Casey for a second longer as she gave her a small look of determination. Casey just raised an eyebrow.

"So, what are you guys up to?" She asked, just like a perky conformist would .

"We were just about to go to the mall, since we don't really have anything else to do." Stan answered, since I'm pretty sure no one else would if he hadn't.

Wendy seemed to brighten up, "Ah, wonderful, can I come with you?" She clasped her hands together and gave Stan the puppy-dog eyes, even going so as far as putting her bottom lip out.

"Of course!" I doubt Stan even needed to be persuaded, he would have said yes anyways.

"Great…" Casey mumbled to Kenny and I, both of us were standing on each of her sides. We both just smiled, basically giving her a look that said 'we can't help it, so no point in avoiding it'.

"Well, let's go then, yes? I want to see what kind of stores are in the mall!" Casey said, god she's asking for it...

"Oh yes, me too!" Mekenna slipped threw and made me grin again, and I knew that my eyes just flashed pinkish. Her voice also came though, making mine about 5% seemed as if Casey was the only one who noticed.

"That's right, you two are new here." Kyle smiled (no duh) as we all continued walking again, now with Wendy in our group.

"The South Park mall isn't really anything special. This is South Park after all."

"Just as long as there is some kind of anime store, I'm alright. Hot Topic would do." I silently agreed, I could use some more hair dye.

"Yes, Hetalia merchandise is needed in my house…" I voiced out loud, I tapped my fingers together in a pattern, as if plotting something evil. Casey , we arrived at the mall, and I was surprised to see that it was within walking distance. Was South Park really that much of a small town that people could just walk everywhere? Cuz that's just amazing.

"This mall is definitely… smaller than other malls." Casey pointed out flatly as we pushed our way through the front doors. It was a understatement, the family vacation house was about three times the size of this. Of course I didn't dare say that outloud. Many people were already here, considering it was usually around the time that school and most jobs let out.

"Like I said, it's South Park." Kyle nodded.

"Alright, so what should we do first?" Kenny asked, clapping his hands and grinning wildly. It almost seemed as if he was excited to be here, but then again, so was I.

"Food court!" Of course Cartman would come up with something like that.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Oi, fatarse, we just got out of school so calm your bloody tits." She said. Wendy seemed disturbed by her choice of words, which probably gave her all the more reason to continue using British slang for the rest of the grinned and I smiled.

"Casey's right." Wendy crossed her arms and seemed as if she was forcing herself to say these two words. "We can't really eat first thing; we could get cramps if we eat first and then walk around the mall." Wendy suggested that we stop and go see a movie at the indoor movie theater held in the mall. Just as Stan was about to agree with the 'wonderful' idea, Casey spoke up again.

"Well, I don't know, if we want to see a movie, shouldn't we wait to do that last?" Now, Wendy's eyebrow twitched, but she kept her smile on her face along with crossing her arms.

"Why? Usually on dates, the couple sees a movie first and then goes to dinner." Did that bitch just say we were on a date...

"Yes but, for one, we're not really on a date; just a group of friends enjoying their time at the mall, and two, we're not getting dinner either." Her smile was also still there, and she closed my eyes in a Italy/Kyoya kind of way. I titled my head to pull off the look even more.

"Still, there's no rules against it, right?"

"No, there isn't. But we're in a mall which is filled with a bunch of stores, so I say we should explore first and then watch a movie."

"Yes, but if we go to stores first, then wouldn't we have the burden of having to carry the things we bought while sitting down the in the theater?"

"Notice how I said 'explore' and not 'shop'. We could look around and get an idea of the place, then maybe watch a movie, and come back to buy some stuff, if we want."

"True, but wouldn't it take longer to do that?" Casey opened her eyes again.

"What's the problem with that? We're all friends, ne? You're not saying that you don't want to hang out with us, are you? I say that the longer we're together, the better!" I tried to stop myself from laughing with Mekenna, Vixen, and Max. Casey got her good!

"So it's decided then, let's go look! Fiamma, wanna go look at some clothing stores?"

I innerly cursed as Mekenna slammed her conscience into mine and shoved me to the back violently. Everyone but Mekenna covered their ears in a attept to block her out. I swore to myself that I'll kill Casey if I live through this at all.

"Of course! I really do need some new clothes, and I just recently got a hole in one of my jeans, so I definitely need a new pair (_HEll NAW!) _ . I also need some new shoes too, since my old ones are so last season. (_NEVER! MY BABIES!)_ There's also this new jacket that recently came out; I wonder if they sell it here! Oh! Do you think they have a salon here? I really need to get rid of these split ends! And maybe I should get my nails done too! I was thinking a nice pink, to match my eyes, but of course, they change, so why not just red? Oh, but red is the same color as blood, which is just icky, so maybe a lighter red? Oh! Or maybe I could get roses! They're red, right, but they're also flowers, so I'm sure they'd be fine! I wonder if they sell any purses here also. I was thinking of getting a small handbag, preferably pink, so I could have something to keep my cellphone and money in. Oh, but do you think that someone could steal it? It is a handbag after all, so it's not uncommon. I wonder if someone would fall for stealing an empty handbag. That sounds like something Max would do; (_this is true)_ she would probably take an empty purse and walk down a bad neighborhood, just to see if someone would try to steal it."

I'll. Kill. You. Casey.


End file.
